The present invention relates to the application of material to the ends of long objects. The objects may be rod-shaped or tube-shaped. The purpose of such treatment is, as a rule, the reinforcement of the end of the object. The method of the invention is especially suitable for reinforcing the end of tubes which are used as envelopes or sheaths for electrodes in electricity accumulators such as batteries.
In many cases, it is desirable to be able to reinforce the end of long objects. The purpose of this reinforcement may be to give the object higher end strength or greater durability with respect to other forms of mechanical influence. For example, it may be desired to apply a stiffening agent to the end of a battery electrode sheath. According to the methods known hitherto, this treatment has usually been carried out by means of intermittent immersion of the objects. In order to obtain an even and uniform treatment, however, it is desirable that the process be effected continuously and automatically.
The feeding and the bringing on of the material which is to be applied to the object require special arrangements whose description are not needed. The object of this invention is to make possible an even and uniform application of the material over the entire circumference of all the objects treated. According to the method of this invention, it is possible to achieve this end with the treatment of objects that move along a present course without rotating about their own axis.